All That Glitters
by Le Redhead Merchant
Summary: 100 Drabble collection of everyone's favorite redhead, Anna. This particular Anna is the one set in Awakening, who meets up with Chrom and joins the Shepherds. Drabbles not chronologically correct in terms of time.
1. Beginnings

She turned the shimmering coin between her fingers. It was hers. Hers to keep, give, use however she chose.

That sort of power appealed to her. She possessed the power to walk any path she liked, and she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that. She _owned_ it. An insane smile painted her lips. The thirst for control over _something_ in her life was finally quenched.

As she looked up at the mother who gave her the coin, she saw a turned back, busily working away in the kitchen.

"I'll make you proud, Mama," she whispered.

* * *

_Since I so love Anna, I'll be attempting a true drabble collection. I'll attempt to update daily, but if that doesn't work out, I'll update with like five drabbles when I come back. XD The pairing featured will be Anna x Gaius, my Fire Emblem OTP (One True Pairing). Welcome aboard! :D_

_I suggest you read Glittering Silence, because it slightly affects some drabbles. No worries if you don't, though, because most of these have no relation to it._

_As for pairings, all of my pairings are set in stone. I have a canon for my FE:A universe that isn't subject to change without significant reason, so please respect that._

_Pairings include: GaiusXAnna, ChromXFem!Robin, SumiaXVaike, and many others you'll be seeing. Thanks! :D_


	2. Middles

Anna gripped her waist with slender hands, peering in the mirror. When had her form gotten so... Curvy? Ah, well, beauty is as beauty does, and she'd definitely be able to use her curves. Of course, she'd keep her honesty about her, but she most definitely could utilize the right types of clothing for an hourglass figure.

All while keeping it tasteful. _Well played, Anna, well played,_ she thought, giving a little clap.

She twittered in spite of herself at the thought of ruffian men drooling over her. She cared little for love. Distracts from business, you see.


	3. Ends

Her small hand clutched the frail poppy at her side, eyes red and tender. Tear streaks stained her pale face.

A chilly wind swept her red pigtails about her; she didn't shiver nor move an inch. She just stared at the shoddily cut rock slab before her.

_Allen Rollick_

_Aged 15_

The simple inscription, followed by the year and date, would forever burn itself in the back of her mind. "Sleep well, brother," she whispered hoarsely.


	4. Insides

The Shepherds seemed all business on the outside, but on the inside lay total chaos. Most of them bought into her many schemes to sell them specialized goods. Although, Chrom seemed pretty dense. For a prince.

She simply tutted and flicked another shimmering coin into a leather pouch. Times like that, sitting in her tent, counting up inventory and money, quickly became a time of peace and rest. While she enjoyed the crazy company of many Shepherds, she needed a little solitary time.

Besides, there's nothing quite like being in a group like the Shepherds. "Opportunity of a lifetime, really," she hummed, sliding the last of the coins into a bulging pouch, proceeding to cinch it up and toss it into a pile of identical pouches.


	5. Outsides

"Say, Jingles, why do you spend so much time outside?" Gaius inquired, slinging an arm over his bent knee.

The pair sat in the dried grass on Ylissetol's training grounds, leaning back against the formidable stone walls.

"Everything gives me ideas!" Anna exclaimed, outstretching her arms toward the sky. She grinned, turning to the male she'd known for a couple short, violent months.

He raised a brow and bit into a toffee square. "Hm. I'm a little scared to find out what those ideas are," he replied. He munched thoughtfully on the candy.

Anna simply grinned wildly.

* * *

To **Thinkaman22**: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND FABULOUS AND EVERYONE SHOULD READ YOUR STORIES. C: Lol anyway, thanks for the continued support XD I was just lazy and forgot you were among my reviewers.


	6. Hours

One hour. That was all it took.

The Shepherds, in the midst of war with Plegia, came to her rescue in the nick of time.

Oh no, she'd never tell them she didn't know if she'd live. Not a single soul would ever know.

But. She'd be forever grateful for that hour. It altered her life drastically, in ways she never thought possible.

A contented smile painted her lips as she finished sewing up a red, floral-patterned yukata, thinking of a New Year's Eve promise she intended to keep.

* * *

:)


	7. Days

The days after battle were like summer vacation after a long school year. Everyone went their separate ways around camp, only meeting if that happened to be on their usual list of leisurely tasks to be completed.

Anna sauntered around camp to find her two favorite outcasts, most likely joined by a third.

Someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. She whipped around to see the top of a large, blue hat. "Ricken?" she called.

"Down here, Anna," he grumbled.

Her eyes drifted downward to meet his. He stood at least an inch shorter than usual. "What did Henry _do_?"


	8. Weeks

It had been two weeks since Emmeryn's passing, and one week since the defeat of Gangrel.

Anna slapped away the thief's hand. "What's the big idea, huh, buddy?" she interrogated, holding the toffee bags away from the ginger.

He frowned. "Look, Jingles, I just wanted a couple pieces," he protested, reaching for the bags once more.

"No!" she refused. Anna jumped away from him.

After several minutes of puppy eyes from Gauis, Anna sighed, stepping forward.

Just as she stepped closer, Gaius jerked at the candies once more, but found his lips smacking against Anna's.

* * *

Huehuehue

the fluff begins

GUYS I HAVE FAILED YOU

AND I'M SORRY

BUT

SCHOOL

Ah, Thinkaman22, I do hate to disappoint, but in my game canon, Robin is female. Since I don't really ship female pairings, you probably won't see any AnnaXMale!Robin.


	9. Months

Anna scribbled at a spreadsheet in her tent. Her hand faltered when she glanced at the name of the month at the top. June.

She harbored mixed feelings about June.

June meant celebrations of birth, and remembrance of death. June meant long, sleepless nights. It meant tears and laughter.

But, most of all, in a strange sort of way, she supposed it meant... Love.


	10. Years

"How old are you, anyway, Anna?" Sumia politely inquired, carefully setting down a teacup with her gloved hand.

Anna laughed softly at the inquiry. "Twenty-two and counting!" she replied. She sipped at her herbal mint tea.

"Hah! That makes me older'n both of ya!" Sully chortled, slamming a fist on the table.

Sumia jumped and cradled a hand around her cup. "Y-Yes, I suppose it does," she breathed.

"Mm, perhaps physically, but not in spirit," Anna mused, "Anyway, how old are you, Sully?"

The scruffy-haired woman gave a smirk. "Twenty-five," she stated, adding, "and _proud_."


	11. Red

Anna gave the man a good, hard slap on his cheek before stumbling away. Her embarrassed stutters prevented her from any sly reprimands, though she recovered quickly. "Hey, I know I'm likable... But, honey... For you, no in that way," she cawed.

"It was an accident!" he protested, his face flushing several shades of red, not to mention the painful handprint he bore from the slap.

"Mm-hm. Not saying it wasn't enjoyable," she winked. She gave the toffee bag a twirl and sauntered out of her tent, leaving a flustered Gaius behind.


	12. Orange

He sat and stared into the mirror Cordelia forced him to use regularly. His skilled hands swept his hand back and forth across his forehead. He sighed. What was the use? She wouldn't notice if his part looked particularly neat, or if he'd just washed his headband.

"Stupid marriage, stupid party," he mumbled. Sumia and Vaike _had_ to have a wedding at his most awkward time: when he actually had a woman to ask to dance. Or not. Either way, it was all just stupid.

Right?

* * *

OKAY SO. This wasn't from Anna's point of view (PoV), but... It was still about Anna.

Yes, Sumia and Vaike are another OTP of mine. I ship non-canon HARDCORE, BRUH. And they're absolute cuties.

Besides, the only available bachelor I ship Sumia with is Chrom, and he's already been married to Fem!Robin in my canon.

And so, thank you for reading ;)


	13. Yellow

A reassuring, yet melancholy tune played over in her head. She swore she'd never heard the song, though.

The lyrics even filtered through her head and out her lips, "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do... yeah, they were all yellow..."

She'd most likely heard it from that strange kid they'd picked up recently. The memory of the odd blonde brought a small smile to her face.

She continued humming until a faint shriek pierced the quiet air. It sounded like "Pervert in the woods!" or something like that. Anna chuckled to herself.

* * *

_Lilybuddddd bby you is makin me cry Q-Q_

_Well, more like rolling on the floor with joy. XD Thank you... Those words really meant something to me... I guess that when I first came to FFn, my goal was to give people something wonderful to read. I guess I've done just that. C':_

_And as for your "measly" chapter, the secret is to just chip away at it if inspiration is slow. Just bit by bit... Every day. Any extra time? Write. Waiting for a doctor's appointment? Write! Etc etc. I love love LOVE the stories you write, and don't ever feel bad about not updating regularly. Your pieces can hold a steady fanbase on their own. And... Don't rush yourself. :)_

_C: Arigato doimaisu!_


	14. Green

Anna clutched the thin, forest green piece of fabric to her face, gently rubbing it against her cheek. "Mm. Smells good," she mused.

She'd spent the night in one of many of castle Ylissetol's guest rooms, for Lissa and Lon'Qu announced they were to be married in three days' time.

And so, she sat in her room, sniffing the green fabric.

Ricken breezed in. "Hey, Anna, Gaius can't find his headband. Have you-" he stopped dead, staring at the object in her hands. "You didn't see anything, nothing..." he mumbled, hurrying away.

* * *

_/dead_

_Anna is secretly a creeper stalker. Shhhh. XD_

_Lilybud, ha! No problem! :D_


	15. Blue

She stared at the great expanse above her head, a thousand thoughts racing through that red noggin of hers. "Gaius, I should be counting coins or taking inventory or making merchandise or-"

A hand pressed against her mouth. "Shh. Just listen," he shushed her.

She could hear the smile in his voice, so she decided to heed his advice and listen.

A soft humming reached her ears, accompanied by the gentle strumming of a guitar. The lyrics drifted by, soft and sweet. "Heigh ho, sing heigh ho, unto the green holly,"

"Though friendship is fading, most loving mere folly," Gaius sang.

Anna finished the tune with a smile. "Sing heigh ho the holly, this life is most jolly."

And it most certainly was.

* * *

This was 23 more words than it was supposed to be, but I couldn't edit it the way I wanted. So I cheated and kept it the way it was. It's not like I'm using this for a contest or anything so it's okay. Shhhhh. Just read.


	16. Purple

"But your cape isn't red or anything, Henry. Why don't you just wear red? You love blood. And red is a great color!" Anna advised him, tapping a finger to her chin and resting her other elbow on a knee.

Henry simply kept on grinning gleefully and walked in close. "You see, Anna, I wear purple because," he turned his head this way and that, as if making sure no one stalked about, "It's _fabulous!_" He tossed his head back and spread out his arms, his cape billowing behind him in a dramatic fashion.

"Well... Also because it was mandatory."

* * *

I'm seriously starting to think that FFn is drunk. It said that this was 94 words. Then I added six words. And now it's apparently 103.

HALP. D: *fabulous flail*


	17. Brown

"Hey, stop it!" Ricken protested, swatting at Anna with his mushroom-like hat.

She giggled and removed her hand from her hair. "Oh, but you're just so cute! I couldn't help myself," she sighed.

He indignantly smoothed his ruffled hair back down. Per usual, a strand of hair disobeyed and stuck straight up. "Now look what you've done!" he cried.

"Well," she replied, "Henry could do much worse than that, honey. Be grateful he isn't-"

"Did someone call me? Nyahaha!" a familiar Plegian mage popped out of the bushes.

Ricken's face paled to cold horror.


	18. Black

She walked around the grandly decorated, crowded hall after congratulating Lissa and Lon'Qu on their marriage.

She turned to a tap on her shoulder, gasping at the sight she beheld. "Gaius!" she gasped.

"Like the new look?" he asked casually, as if he'd swapped cloak colors. His usual ratty outfit was replaced by a sleek black suit and tie, a clean white undershirt underneath. His face was cleanly shaven and his ginger hair washed.

"Mm. I do indeed," she winked, "So who's it for? You don't just 'dress up.'"

"You'll figure it out," he chuckled.

* * *

So um.

thinkaman22! Ahehe, I do wish I had that to offer. I appreciate the continue support, though :'D

Cormag! I'm glad you found Stalker!Anna to be amusing ;3

Lilybud! Ah, yes. Lon'Qu and Panne is a big ship! Lon'Qu and Lissa is the biggest ship for them both. XD I do love Liz and Lonny, though. They're such cuties QwQ


	19. White

"Sorry, sir, but I don't believe you," Anna explained flatly.

"Trust me! I _am_ a Feroxi!"

"If you are one hundred percent Feroxi nobility," she clipped, "then why are you... How do I put this? _White_?"

Gaius cringed from behind the stall, peeking around the corner and whisper yelling to the redhead. "_Anna_! You don't just _ask_ why people are white!" he reprimanded.

* * *

So no offense to black or white or brown or yellow or blue people. I love you all. Q-Q

I have no control over my creative pulses, jsyk.

Cormag: XDDD Oh, Henry. He'll definitely be showing up a heck of a lot later on. Don't worry ;)

Lilybud: YUS. MY SHIP IS GROWING. And uh... I used lyrics in "Yellow" from an actual song called Yellow. It's by Coldplay. The other lyrics were from Shakespeare's "As You Like It." (I was in a school production of it XD) I should make sure to do disclaimers when working with songs, heh heh. :') My goodness, thank you! I'm still quite in love with it too... I feel like it wasn't written by me when I read it. I'm glad that you find it enjoyable :


	20. Colorless

She watched the feline lap at the clear liquid sloshing around in a metal bowl. When it decided it'd had enough, it sat back and primly licked at a paw.

Anna crouched down to scratch between its ears. She gave a soft laugh when it purred in delight, ears twitched happily.

"I think I'll call you Penny," she murmured, noting its rusty brown color.

* * *

_So, I got the idea for the cat's name from one of Lilybud's previous statements. ^o^_

_Cormag: Well, I got lots more random junk up my sleeve, so... XD_

_Lilybud: Ahahaha... XD Anna does have her weak points when it comes to certain things. Quoting her support with Tiki: "Look, I know you're a job-killing socialist, but,"_


	21. Friends

"We're friends, right?" Gaius inquired, legs dangling off the ocean pier, a salty breeze whipping his ginger hair into his face.

"Mm-hm," Anna replied, "of course we are. I wouldn't say anything less." A contented smile upon her face, she reached up and let her hair out of its ponytail. The red locks burst forth in a wild tangle as a gust stirred it up.

He gave a little smirk at her answer. "Nothing less. Nothing more, then?" he murmured.

Her wild curtain of hair hid her reddened face. "We'll just wait and see about that, sweetheart."

* * *

Wee.

Lilybud: D'awww, no problem. It was cute and a perfect kitty name. :3 Pssfft. Well, I'll let you wonder. Wink wonk.

Cormag: NYAN. :D

Think: Ah, I completely understand. Well, welcome back to the world of... Reviewing, I suppose. XD Thanks for keeping up, though. ;)


	22. Enemies

Sword forgotten, Anna slapped the Revenant across its metal-guarded face in disgust. It growled, swiping a claw her way.

"Try again!" she snapped, leaping back in evasion. A cloud of dust erupted at her pointed heels.

She remembered her Levin Sword (AKA, Levi) as the Risen lobbed toward her and raised the sword high into the sky, summoning a crackling hot bolt of lightning upon tge zombie.

"Ka-ching!" she taunted, waggling her index finger at the billowing plume of purple fog.


	23. Lovers

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, pink just barely tinting his cheeks. Although, he still looked her straight in the eyes. "Jingles, I was wondering if you'd like to come hit the town with me today. Not on business or anything, just... Y'know..." he trailed off, lowering his hand.

"Of course, silly goose! I won't be able to resist haggling with a few people... You know me!" she giggled.

"Well, shall we go, then?" Gaius winked, holding out an arm.

She gratefully looped hers into his. As they began their walk toward Ylissetol's markets, she spoke up, "You do realize that by courting me you eventually mean to marry, right?"

* * *

ANNA

Lol anyhoozles.

Cormag: Yus indeed. ÕwÕ Oho, no worries. Penny will star in many more drabbles.

Lilybud: LOLOL. XD They technically kissed but I don't think that even counted. X'D

Think: Gaius hurr hurrr. I'll be keepin my eyes open for it, then ;)


	24. Family

So, her family reunions were... A little crazy, to say the least. But, honestly, what family reunions aren't?

Alright, scratch that. Her family reunions were total chaos. But maybe that's why she loved them.

"Jingles, babe? Half my candy stash is gone, and we've been here for three minutes."

"Welcome to the fam, bub."

Gaius sighed.

* * *

GAIZZZZZ I HAVE BEEN MOST GLORIOUSLY UNFAITHFUL. PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLE APOLOGIES. (/QAQ)/

I just had all this cray homework, and I lost inspiration for a bit. I'M BACK NAO.

(psssst. I posted a cover photo for Ashera's Curse. You don't have to read the story but GO LOOK at da picturrrrre. I spent 10 hours drawing it QwQ)

Cormag: *sage nod*

Lily: XD XD SO TRUE. I could imagine she'd be almost as bad as Tharja, in a way. X'D


	25. Strangers

She gripped the rough wood table, body shaded by the dark canvas of her market stall tent. All those passing by wouldn't have known the girl was nervous - she looked like an Anna sister. Nothing shocking, nothing strange.

But, on the inside, she was rapidly developing many things that could play out terribly for her first day running the stall.

What would come out of doing business with those people, those... Strangers?


	26. Teammates

For once, she couldn't say she was angry about having to close shop early. By the look on Chrom's distressed face, she simply could not ignore his plea for her to return to the army. The Valmese were moving in on their ally, and Ylisse's strike team needed to reform.

He'd finally located the correct Anna after days of searching. Her response? "Of course! Business partners help each other out - they're a team. WE are a team."

The beaming, yet weary smile on his face made her answer worth almost as much as gold.


	27. Parents

The strange phenomenon shook her right down to the bone; and that really, really freaked her out. She clutched a mewing Penny close to her chest as she carefully observed the odd new additions to their army.

The crazy umber-haired kid barked something about justice and... Something as Noire shrank back onto the rock she was perched on, grasping her bow with white knuckles.

So far, they hadn't met a kid with too much money and red hair, but she was a little scared that they would.

The most scary part was that she'd be a little happy if they did.


	28. Children

She'd expected a lot of things in life. She had a tendency to do that. Now, she couldn't be a fortune-teller; she needed to know a bit about the situation.

All things considered, Anna never expected a carbon copy of her brother to run, screaming towards her.

"MOM!"

"What?" her voice caught in her throat.

Gaius turned from thrusting his sword in a Valmese soldier. "_What_ did that kid just call you?"

She was too busy embracing her future son to hear.

* * *

BAM.

Think: Thank you~! Q7Q

Hey, gaiawolf! Welcome to da partayyyy. And lily, yeah, I think that'd happen lol. I shall save that idea for another drabble owo.

Cormag: THOU HAST USED THY POWERS TO FORSEE THE UNSEEN. No but everyone saw this coming lol.


	29. Birth

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sumia grinned sweetly, holding her new child up for Anna to see.

"Yeah, she is," Anna breathed.

The baby cried out, lifting her tiny hands toward Anna and closing her fist.

Sumia giggled, "Oh! She likes you!"

"You think so? I mean, well, of course she does!" she winked.

_Life truly is a beautiful thing._


	30. Death

She frowned. Well, all the other parents had died in the future, so why not her? Still, the thought unnerved her.

"Er, did that freak you out? Hah, sorry. Sorry... I'd probably be really freaked out too." Allan's brow dipped, the corners of his mouth tugging downward.

Anna laughed, realizing she was still alive in the current timeline and intended to keep it that way. "Eh, I'm fine!" she grinned. "Oh," she spoke up, "You know, you look a lot like my brother."

He raised a brow. "Really? Where is he?" he inquired.

She gulped. "Well, ah, he's not alive anymore! So I guess he's in heaven. Or wherever good people are sent off to when they die."

His eyes widened. "Oh."


End file.
